puffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Asia no Junshin (song)
Asia no Junshin ('アジアの純真', translated (literally): Innocence of Asia, widely known as True Asia) is a pop rock song by the Japanese pop duo Puffy AmiYumi, and is regarded by many as one of their top songs. The single for the song was released about 2 months before its first album feature in amiyumi. It has been played in a numerous amount of Puffy's concerts, and has made many appearances in their albums. Song sample (Japanese version) here Song sample (English version) unavailable. Words: Yosui Inoue Music: Tamio Okuda Vocals: Puffy AmiYumi Tamio Okuda: Guitars, Vocoder Takashi Furuta: Drums Susumu Osada: Guitars Takamune Negishi: Bass Yuta Saito: Keyboards Mixed by: Tepsuhiro Miyajimax Produced by: Tamio Okuda Albums featured [[AmiYumi|'amiyumi']] [[PRMX|'PRMX']] (remix version) [[THE VERY BEST OF PUFFY/amiyumi JET FEVER|'THE VERY BEST OF PUFFY/amiyumi JET FEVER']] [[An Illustrated History|'An Illustrated History']] (English version) [[Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (album)|'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi']] (both Japanese and U.S. releases) [[Hit & Fun|'Hit & Fun']] Lyrics Japanese (Romanised) Pekin berurin daburin riberia Taba ni natte wa ni natte Iran afugan kikasete bararaika Bijin ariran gamuran razania Mausu datte ki ni natte Kibun irebun akusesu tamesou ga Hirake doa ima wa mou nagaredetara... Ajia Shiro no panda o dore demo zenbu narabete Pyua na haato ga yozora de hajike tobisou ni kogayaite iru Hibana no you ni Kazan mazeran shanhai mararia Yoru ni natte netsu ga dete Tabun honkon mabataku nettaiya Hirake doa namida nagaretemo afuredetemo ajia Chizu no ogawa ni seiza o zenbu ukabete Pyua na haato ga dareka ni meguriaesou ni Nagasarete yuku mirai no hou e Shiro no panda o dore demo zenbu narabete Pyua na haato ga sekai o kazaritsukesou ni kagayaite iru Ai suru kagiri Mabataite iru Ima akusesu rabu English Peking Berlin Dublin Liberia Wait in a bundle, form a circle Iran Afghan let us hear the balalaika Bijin Ariran Gamelan lasagna Be a mouse or move the cursor Kibun eleven access, wanna try now? Open the door the time is now We are what's happening...Asia Take every panda and line them all up every single white one Tonight the pure hearts are shining so bright about to burst into flame And they glitter and they glow fire flowers in the sky Kazan Magellan Shanghai Malaria The heat is on when the night is falling Tabun Hong Kong blinky whinky all night long Open the door even if tears should start to fall Even if there's a flood...Asia Take all the stars and you see a big map on the Yellow River Somewhere a pure heart is waiting to meet the other sweetest heartbeat Breathing day into the night so tomorrow will be bright Take every panda and line them all up every single white one Now every pure heart is shining so bright about to burst into flame And they glitter and they glow And we all will love them so In the twinkling of our hearts Now access love Category:Songs Category:Songs from 'amiyumi' Category:Songs remixed in 'PRMX' Category:Songs from 'THE VERY BEST OF PUFFY/amiyumi JET FEVER' Category:Songs from 'An Illustrated History' Category:Songs from 'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi' (Japanese version) Category:Songs from 'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi' (U.S. version) Category:Songs from 'Hit & Fun' Category:Released in 1996